Dragão (Antigo)
/seg |speed = 330 |spawntime = 2:30 |respawntime = 6:00 }}O Dragão (antigo) era o segundo mais poderoso monstro neutro em Summoner's Rift no League of Legends. Foi substituído na atualização V4.19 pelo monstro de mesmo nome, . Ele era descrito no jogo como "um poderoso e perigoso monstro que pode jogar? fogo nos inimigos e causando dano por tempo e reduzindo o dano causado. Matar esse inimigo dá ouro global ao seu time". Jogabilidade Abater o Dragão garantiria 180-270 de ouro (180 mais 10 de ouro por nível de Dragão) para cada jogador no time que matou e dá experiência para aquele que o matou e aos aliados próximos. Aquele que matou recebe 25 de bônus de ouro. Se o Dragão é morto, ele irá ressurgir após 6 minutos. * If the killing team is lower average level than their opponents, the Dragon grants a bonus XP of +25% per average level difference. * Bonus XP is sharply increased for the lowest level members of the team, +15% per number of levels behind the Dragon squared (max total +200% extra). * The Dragon's basic attacks deal additional physical damage equal to . This increases by of the target's current health}} per level after level 9, to a maximum of per basic attack. * The debuff from the Dragon deals 60 true damage over 4 seconds and reduces damage dealt by 20%. The debuff refreshes as the Dragon attacks. Background The scent of chaos fuels the flames in the heart of the Dragon. Drawn to this war-torn land, the mightiest of beasts has settled deep within the Summoner's Rift, awaiting the next great war. To those who wake this slumbering ancient, beware: for his sharp teeth and suffocating breath have been tempered by the bravest of champions, and yet it is he that still thrives in the depths of the Rift. Strategy * Controlling and killing the Dragon can lead to a gold advantage for your team. ** The 180 - 270 global gold is equivalent to approximately 5-20 minion kills for everyone on your team, depending on the stage of the game, so killing the Dragon is roughly equivalent to killing 38 creeps (~ 6 whole waves) and distributing the gold equally. It is generally considered to be worth as much as 2-3 champion kills, making it a very high value target. * When killing the Dragon, check that the enemy team has not warded the area to avoid ganks. ** Ganks at the Dragon are in fact pretty frequent, as your team will be weakened by it and with limited escape paths. A good gank at the Dragon may result in a lot of deaths for your team, with the Dragon kill being stolen by the enemies. * Try to keep a ward in the river near the Dragon to know if it has spawned or is being killed. ** This ward also provides vision of enemy champions switching between the middle and bottom lanes. ** Consequently, you should consider using a or Sweeping Lens to check for wards before attempting dragon. * Killing the Dragon is one of the jobs of the jungler. He may require help from the team, especially from the bottom or the mid lane. ** This is one of the reasons why there are usually 2 champions in the bottom lane, with the top lane being solo, when there is a jungler on your team. ** , , , and Udyr are examples of junglers that are capable of killing the Dragon alone at early levels. * Trying to kill the Dragon before level 5 as a jungler is generally a bad idea. Try enlisting the help of your mid lane and/or bottom lane allies temporarily for an earlier and easier kill. * "Pulling Dragon" (attacking it and then backing away to lead it out of its lair) can be vital, as if it remains in its lair it is possible for an enemy champion to from across the back wall and steal the last hit if they realize that your team is attempting to defeat the Dragon. Development Dragon Model.jpg|Dragon Final Concept Trivia * The Dragon is the only neutral creep in the game with magic resistance higher than its armor. * The Dragon is the only neutral creep in the game whose attacks apply a DoT debuff * The DoT will not interrupt . Patch History , increasing by every level after level 9. * Dragon fire attack speed slow removed. * Dragon fire reduces damage dealt by 20%. * Gains 13 armor and 5.85 magic resist per level after level 9. V3.14: * Dragon level minimum: 6, maximum: 15 * Dragon local XP: 150 to 510 based on Dragon's level, divided between nearby allied Champions * Dragon global Gold: 125 to 260 based on Dragon's level given to all allied Champions * If the killing team is lower average level than their opponents, Dragon grants a bonus XP of +25% per average level difference * Bonus XP is sharply increased for the lowest level members of the team, +15% per number of levels behind Dragon squared (max total +200% extra) V1.0.0.152: * Base health increased to 3500 from 3200. * Health per minute increased to 240 from 220. * Attack range reduced to 350 from 500. V1.0.0.133: * Fixed the tooltip of the burning debuff. V1.0.0.130: * is now immune to armor and magic resist-shredding effects. V1.0.0.110: * is now immune to disables. V1.0.0.108: * Global gold reward reduced to 190 from 240. * Magic resistance increased to 30 from 0. * The on-hit burning debuff now affects the target of his attack but nobody else (previously it afflicted enemies in a cone but ignored the attack target). * The burning debuff now also reduces attack speed by 20%. * Updated the tooltip to reflect that the no longer grants global experience. V1.0.0.107: * Global gold reward increased to 240 from 130. * Global experience reward reduced to 0 from 200. V1.0.0.70: * Now spawns at 2:30. V1.0.0.63: * Respawn time increased to 6 minutes from 5 minutes. * Global gold reduced to 130 from 165. V0.9.22.7: * Global experience reduced to 145 from 250. * Global gold increased to 165 from 125. V0.8.22.115: * Health increased to 2980 from 2780. * Damage increased to 190 from 175. * Magic resistance increased to 0 from -30. V0.8.21.110: * AoE DoT reduced to 15 a second over 4 from 20 a second over 5 seconds. * Base damage increased to 175 from 140. * Level 1 hp increased to 3000 from 2450. * Maximum health scales by 220 instead of 200 per player level, leading to a max HP of 6740 instead of 5850. * Global gold increased to 125 from 100. * Respawn time increased to 300 seconds from 240 seconds July 10, 2009 Patch: *Now scales per player level and gives 100 global gold and 400 global experience to the team that kills him. *Respawn time increased by 60 seconds. April 25, 2009 Patch: * Removed from the . April 11, 2009 Patch: * Reduced gold reward to 180 from 235. }} de:Drache en:Dragon es:Dragón pl:Smok ru:Dragon zh:Dragon